


Nullified

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, hero/villain relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Kamala Khan (aka Ms. Marvel) finds herself captured and de-powered by a supervillain calling himself the Nullifier. Not that it has to be such a bad thing...
Relationships: Kamala Khan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Nullified

**Author's Note:**

> Ain’t nearly enough Kamala smut out there. Let’s fix that.

Being a superhero was hard work.

Of course, Kamala Khan (aka Ms. Marvel) knew this well before she even gained superpowers in the first place. As an avid fan of Carol Danvers, and of superheroes in general, the teenager understood just how difficult and how harrowing it must be to save the day again and again, with little to no thanks in return. Nonetheless, even before she became Ms. Marvel, Kamala loved superheroes; she ate superhero cereal, collected superhero action figures, and even wrote Avengers fanfiction in her spare time. Her life practically revolved around superheroes, so much so that she felt she understood them in a way few other people did.

Then she actually _became_ one, and things only got more difficult. Now she had to balance her home life, her schoolwork, what was left of her social life, and her duty as a fledgling superhero all at the same time. Some days, it took all Kamala had just to get out of bed.

 _I need a break_ , Kamala thought to herself as she patrolled Jersey City, having already foiled three armed robberies, stopped two muggings in process, and saved eight people from a nearby apartment fire. _If only Jersey City would allow me to take one!_

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, and the girl was beginning to think it was time for her to call it a day and head back home to rest. Even she couldn’t be everywhere at once, after all. But as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, her legs supernaturally extending in length as she did so, Kamala knew it simply wasn’t in her to just quit; not only she was certain no more harm would be done to Jersey City or its innocent civilians.

With a weary sigh, Kamala came to a stop on top of a Nigerian restaurant, taking a moment to enjoy the sounds of the city around her, finally free from police sirens and cries for help. Her short brown hair fluttered out behind her in the wind, along with the loose red bits of her costume. Smiling gently, she stretched her arms out to unnatural lengths, going so far as to take a brief yawn.

 _Well, the city seems quiet enough, and I haven’t stopped a crime in over an hour_ , Kamala considered as she looked around. _Maybe I really can call it a night. Maybe all the criminals are just as tired as I am. Maybe I –_

KABOOM!

_\-- Maybe I should never consider a career in fortune-telling._

With yet another weary sigh, Kamala leapt off the roof of the restaurant and began making her way back downtown towards the sound of the explosion that had rocked the neighborhood only moments ago. It didn’t take long for Kamala to reach the epicenter of the blast, what with her incredible stretching powers and all, and soon she found herself looking down upon one of the city’s many banks, notable only in that this one had a smoking hole in the wall.

 _Subtle_ , Kamala thought to herself dryly as she ran into the bank through the gaping hole, already increasing the size of her fists in preparation or battle. Judging by the size of the hole and the audacity of someone trying to rob a bank before nightfall, she was ready to take down an entire team of elite criminals if she had to.

Only to find a single guy in a costume struggling to open the tremendous bank vault, cursing loudly as his various tools and gadgets failed to help in any way.

“Come on, come on!” the criminal exclaimed as he fired blast after blast of blue electricity at the steel vault in which the bank evidently kept all of its cash. His fists glowed with strange energy, none of which seemed to be helping him. “I know I adjusted the frequency for the gloves just right, so what’s the goddamn problem? Gotta get out of here before one of those superhero wannabes shows up…”

“Ahem.”

The man spun around at that, finally giving Kamala a good look at him. He was dressed from head to toe in black with white gloves, white boots, and a white insignia in the shape of a circle with a line crossing through it. He wore a full-head mask, also white in color, with blank lenses that hid his eyes along with the rest of his face, though Kamala imagined his expression was almost certainly one of surprise right about now.

“Afraid the bank is closed for the day,” Kamala said, smirking at her own one-liner behind the simple blue mask that obscured her face. “And next time? You might wanna use the door.”

With that, she stretched both arms forward in hopes of grabbing the criminal and quickly knocking him unconscious for the police to find. As such, she was surprised when the man managed to slip out from between her giant fingers and then deliver a blast of electricity that caused her to withdraw her hands as quickly as she could.

“Ow!” Kamala exclaimed, frowning as she shook her hands to stop them from smoking.

“Yeah, you like that?” said the man in the black and white costume. “That’s what you get for messing with the Nullifier! Straight up anti-energy!”

“Anti-energy?” Kamala questioned before the rest of his statement sunk in. “Wait…the Nullifier? You call _yourself_ the Nullifier?”

“Says the girl who calls herself Little Miss Marvel,” responded the criminal, his fists still crackling with strange energy as he eyed her warily.

 _Fair enough_.

“You know who I am?” Kamala asked, keeping her distance but slowly beginning to block off any potential exits. The girl still didn’t know who this guy was, but she wasn’t about to take any chances.

“Oh, yeah, I know who you are,” replied the Nullifier, likewise refusing to look away from the costumed girl. “Jersey City’s resident do-gooder. Was hoping I wouldn’t run into you, but now that you’re here…I’m kinda glad you showed up. You’re cuter than you look on the news, you know? What are you, like, fifteen or something? Sixteen?”

Kamala’s eyes widened behind her mask. “Excuse me?”

“Just thinking to myself,” the Nullifier said, laughing a little upon seeing the rise he was getting out of the young superheroine. “You’d be a good Plan B, you know? Even if I can’t get the damn vault open, maybe I could just take you instead. I think we could have some fun together, you and me.”

“As if I’d ever do _anything_ with criminal scum like yourself,” Kamala retorted as she finally made her move. Running forward with increased speed due to the increased length of her legs, Kamala practically threw herself at the Nullifier, spinning around and delivering a kick that caught him right in the chest and sent him flying into the bank vault he was having so much difficult opening.

“Agh!” the Nullifier cried out as he slammed into the steel door. “Like it rough, huh? Good! So do I!”

With that, the criminal thrusts both of his hands forward and fired a blast of crackling blue energy that Kamala only barely managed to dodge. She stretched herself out of the way once, twice, three times as the Nullifier continued to fire blast after blast of strange energy her way.

“Hold still, damn it!” the criminal shouted angrily as his blasts began to blow up the bank around them.

 _Amateur_ , Kamala thought to herself with a smile as she embiggened the size of her fist and then slammed it right into the Nullifier, punching him so hard he was once again sent flying backwards.

To call it a fight would have been generous. Though the Nullifier tried his best, he simply didn’t have the experience or the competence to stand up to a former Avenger like Miss Marvel. She dodged every one of his blasts and smacked him around like a ragdoll. He had stamina; she would give him that, and he was persistent. But that was about it.

“Ugghh!” the Nullifier exclaimed as Kamala finally slammed him into the ground with enough force to leave a small impact crater beneath him. Groaning loudly, he could do little else as she wrapped her giant fingers around him and pulled him up to her so she could look him in the eyes.

“You’re a creep and a weirdo, but I’ll give you points for trying so hard,” Kamala said cockily as she held the criminal tightly in her grip. “Got anything to say before I deliver you to the police?”

“Nah…” groaned the Nullifier as he struggled weakly. “How about you?”

Kamala frowned and was just about to question the criminal before she felt him unleash a mighty blast of anti-energy in her grip, sending bolts of strangely colored electricity surging throughout her entire form. The harder she tried to fight it, the more she felt her own energy leaving her, and it wasn’t long before she closed her eyes and saw no more.

Groaning lightly, Kamala fell to the ground and collapsed, her body returning to its usual dimensions as the Nullifier landed on his feet. Bending down and checking her pulse to make sure she was okay, the criminal quickly scooped the superheroine up in his arms.

“Plan B it is,” he said to himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Kamala noticed upon coming to was that she wasn’t in the bank anymore. As her eyes opened and her vision slowly began to return to her, she found she was instead in some kind of warehouse, one filled with loaded worktables and strange machines alongside crates upon crates of unknown material.

The second thing she noticed was that she was entirely naked.

Kamala couldn’t help but gasp upon realizing her own nudity, her costume completely gone and her adolescent body bare and naked to the world. She had no costume, no boots or undergarments; nothing but her mask, which served little purpose now. Kamala hadn’t been naked outside of her own bedroom or bathroom since she was a little girl, certainly not in front of anyone else, and the knowledge that anyone could now see her bare ass, her naked B-cup breasts, or her virgin pussy was almost embarrassing enough for her to faint away again.

Pushing her own humiliation aside, Kamala looked around to find she was lying on what appeared to be a simple mattress thrown onto the floor. Her hands were bound in front of her by simply handcuffs, like those used by the police, and it was the realization that she had been captured that led her to remember what had taken place at the bank.

“Oh, no,” she said, her eyes widening behind her simple blue mask. “Oh, please, no…”

With nothing but escape on her mind, Kamala focused on her wrists and willed them to increase in size, planning on snapping the handcuffs in two. Only…nothing happened. Glaring, the girl looked down at her own hands and once again told them to embiggen, only to receive nothing but a little shaking in return.

“No, no, no!” she hissed as she began struggling against the handcuffs, inadvertently causing her naked breasts to shake a little as she wrestled with her bonds.

But no matter how hard Kamala tried, it was no use; her powers simply were not working.

“You might as well calm down already, that’s not going to do any good.”

At the sound of the Nullifier’s voice, Kamala twisted around and quickly sat up on the mattress the criminal had placed her upon, doing her best to minimize what he could so. Once she was on her knees, she held them closed tightly and then lifted her bound hands up to cover her teenage breasts, even as the criminal emerged from behind one of the surrounding machines, his mask and costume still on, hiding his identity from her.

“And no bother covering up, either, I’ve already seen everything you have,” the Nullifier said as he pulled up a chair in front of the mattress and sat down right in front of Kamala, as though they were simply going to have a nice discussion. “I like what I see, by the way. Definitely still a teenager. And you got a nice little ass on you. Real nice.”

Kamala blushed despite herself, but did her best to ignore the heat in her face as she glared at the criminal in front of her. “Why aren’t my powers working? What did you do to me?”

“Uh, hello? Nullifier, remember?” the criminal reminded her. “I don’t wear this costume as a fashion statement, you know. I nullify things. It’s what I _do_. Think Newton’s Third Law. You got an action, I got a reaction. I just gave you a good ol’ dose of my anti-energy, and your powers are out for at least the rest of the day, maybe longer.”

“So this is your Plan B?” Kamala asked, still glaring at the Nullifier and trying to look past the fact that he was clearly still checking her out, even now. “Strip me naked and hold me hostage in exchange for the city? Or maybe you’re gonna blackmail me into doing your dirty work for you, is that it?”

“Hell, no,” the Nullifier told her, his voice sounding a little amused if anything. “Look, I’m not trying to take over the world or anything crazy like that. I’m not some raving megalomaniac or power-hungry supervillain. I’m small-time, you know what I’m saying? I mean, why the hell do you think I was robbing a bank, anyway? I’m just in this for some cheap thrills and a ton of cash. I’ll get my jollies, get my money, then retire early with some good goddamn stories to tell.”

 _Great_ , Kamala thought to herself, _a working-class crook. Just what I need_.

“If that’s true,” she finally asked, “then what _am_ I doing here?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” the Nullifier asked, actually sounding legitimately surprised.

As Kamala watched in confusion, without removing his mask or anything else, the Nullifier stood up, undid the pants portion of his costume, and then whipped out his cock.

Kamala immediately felt her heart sink into her stomach and a shiver run down her spine.

“You…you want to…” she stuttered, unable to get it out, swallowing and trying again several times without managing to finish. “You…?”

“I want to fuck you,” the criminal said as he took his cock in his hand and began stroking it up and down, revealing he had removed his anti-energy gloves. Despite herself, Kamala couldn’t help but feel her mouth water a bit at the sight of the Nullifier’s hard cock, so thick and so big that she already felt sore on the inside. “Like I said, you’re cute as hell and you got a nice ass on you. And I’m in this for more than money. So how about this…you let me fuck you real good and then I let you go? I get some pussy, you get your powers back, and we both live to do the whole superhero/supervillain thing another day. What do you say?”

“But…but, I’m…” Kamala struggled to speak before closing her eyes and swallowing her fear. “I’ve never done it before.”

“All the better for me,” the Nullifier responded, still stroking his cock hungrily.

“I’m still in high school.”

“I tried to rob a bank today,” the Nullifier reminded her, “I ain’t exactly scared of being charged with statutory on top of that.”

Kamala frowned. She did her best to put on a brave face and act like the superhero she was, but it was difficult considering she was also a sixteen year old girl who had never so much as seen a man’s penis before this day. Her family was a conservative one, and she was fairly conservative as well, and the fact that she was kneeling naked in front of this man – a stranger, a criminal – as he stroked his cock over her was already almost enough to push her over the edge.

It was wrong, Kamala knew it. It was wrong, against the law, and disgusting. Perhaps most importantly, she simply didn’t _want_ to. After, who wants to lose their virginity to a creep in a mask?

Unfortunately, did she really have any other choice?

“O-Okay,” Kamala finally said after several moments of thought, finally lowering her bound hands from her chest and revealing her perky little breasts for the first time since the Nullifier revealed himself. “So long as you let me go and don’t ever tell _anyone_ about this…I’ll let you do what you want with me.”

“Good girl,” said the criminal in such a way that Kamala knew he had to be smiling under his mask. “But first…I wanna hear you say it. This ain’t rape, after all, it’s quid pro quo. So tell me what I want to hear.”

 _Asshole_ , Kamala thought to herself as she blushed.

“I…I want it,” Kamala said, blushing deeply and averting her eyes from the Nullifier as he stroked his thick cock only inches away from her face. “I want you to fuck me.”

“ _Who_ do you want to fuck you?”

“I want the Nullifier to fuck me,” Kamala told him, blushing deeper still as tried to ignore the way saying it out loud made her teenage pussy tingle in pleasure. “Please fuck me, Nullifier.”

“With pleasure.”

Then Kamala was widening her eyes as the Nullifier stepped forward and shoved his cock right into her mouth, pushing the entire head of his dick past her lips and then pushing in until the girl could take no more. Just as she felt the criminal’s cock press against the back of her throat and began to gag, he pulled it back out just as quickly, leaving nothing but the head in. Then he shoved in again, pulled out, shoved in, pulled out, literally thrusting into Kamala’s mouth like it was his own personal property.

“Come on, kid, I know you can do better than that,” the criminal said cruelly as he fucked the girl’s mouth despite her muffled yelps and slight gags. “You might not be able to stretch like before, but I’ll bet you still have some flexibility in ya. Ha!”

Still on her knees and with her hands bound and powerless to help her, Kamala felt herself blush deeply as she struggled to take the Nullifier’s cock into her mouth again and again, unwillingly running her tongue up and down his thrusting shaft in hopes of better lubricating it and giving herself an easier time. Of course, such ministrations only further pleasured the criminal, who groaned as he felt the teenager’s tongue licking him wildly. Closing his eyes behind the lenses of his mask, the Nullifier placed a hand on the back of Kamala’s head, as though to hold her in place as he thrust his dick in and out of her mouth.

“Shit, that’s it,” he groaned, thrusting a little more now, enough that Kamala felt tears at the edges of her eyes as the criminal used her as his own personal fuck-toy. “Got a hell of a mouth on you, kid. Glad you’re finally putting it to good use.”

It took a while, but eventually Kamala managed to adjust to the Nullifier’s rather large size, along with the speed in which he was fucking her mouth. Slowly, gradually, she came to know the length and texture of his cock, the taste of his precum, even the rhythm of his hips as he drove them back and forth. She even managed to take more and more of his girth inside of her, repressing her gag reflex as best she could until she could fit almost the entirety of the criminal’s cock in her mouth. It wasn’t long after that he was pushing and pulling his cock down into the teenager’s throat, his balls slapping against her chin as he fucked her face.

Maybe it was the way her little pussy quivered at the fact that she was naked, maybe it was the way the Nullifier held her head as he thrust in and out of her mouth, maybe it was simply the taste of cock itself, but soon Kamala found herself adapting. Her jaw was sore, of course, and she struggled to keep her throat open so the Nullifier could bury himself inside of her, but she wasn’t in great pain and the anxiety she had felt earlier had begun to dissolve. After a while, the Nullifier realized he wasn’t even fucking Kamala’s mouth anymore; she was actually – _willingly_ – sucking his dick.

The criminal opened his eyes and finally looked back down, a little surprised to find Kamala bobbing her head back and forth on his cock, sucking hard on the head of his cock and taking him as deeply as she possible could without outright vomiting. The girl’s eyes were closed as she moved her head back and forth, back and forth, back forth, taking the entirety of the man’s cock as though she had been born to suck dick. She seemed almost peaceful about it; relaxed, even.

“Mmmm…” Kamala hummed gently as she sucked the Nullifier’s fat cock, her bound hands in her lap as she bobbed her head back and forth, sucking for all she was worth. Her perky little tits bounced gently beneath her as she moved in time with the criminal’s thrusts, only further exciting the failed bank robber.

“Well, well, well, look at you,” the Nullifier said as he softened his grip on the back of Kamala’s head and even went so far as to gently stroke her short brown hair. “Looks like someone is starting to enjoy herself. Who knew Ms. Marvel was such a natural little cocksucker?”

Were it any other time or any other situation, Kamala knew she would have punched the man in the face or bitten his dick in half for saying some like that, but she wasn’t exactly in a place where she could retaliate. Besides, even she couldn’t deny the fact that her body, at least, was getting into it, as though unaware of the potential danger it was in. Her pussy had only grown wetter and wetter as she sucked the Nullifier’s dick, after all, as if preparing itself for the criminal to finally enter her and blast away her virginity.

 _It must be the anti-energy_ , Kamala told herself as she continued to bob her head back and forth, running her tongue up and down the meat in her mouth. _The Nullifier’s anti-energy must be affecting me somehow. That has to be it. There’s no way I’m really enjoying this. There’s no way I actually like having this criminal’s cock in my mouth…right?_

Anti-energy or no anti-energy, it was undeniable that Kamala was doing her job and doing it well. As the Nullifier groaned and began to thrust into her mouth faster and rougher, the teenager kept pace with him, bobbing her head faster still and ensuring that her saliva covered every inch of his thrusting cock. She closed her eyes again as she sucked his dick as best she could, her hair fluttering out behind her as she bobbed her head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

And then…it happened.

Just as Kamala was growing concern that she wouldn’t be able to keep it up for much longer, her eyes shot wide open behind her mask as the Nullifier shoved the entirety of his cock into her mouth and down her throat. As she struggled to accommodate his size without choking, the criminal groaned loudly and Kamala’s heart sank into her stomach as she felt the villain fire the first load of white hot cum down her throat.

“Ahhhhh, yeah,” the Nullifier groaned loudly, now grabbing Kamala’s head with both hands as he pumped his dick back and forth, unloading himself in her mouth.

Beneath him, Kamala groaned and tried to cry out as she felt the man’s thick cock pump rope after rope of cum right into her mouth, with several being shot right down into her throat. Though she had clearly not intended to, the girl soon found herself forced to swallow the criminal’s spunk – it wasn’t like he was pulling out of her, after all – and she shuddered at both the taste and texture as she felt his seed slide down her throat. The Nullifier pumped into her mouth a few more times, and so it took Kamala a few more gulps, but soon enough he was finally done and pulling his softening cock out of her mouth.

“Guh!!” Kamala gasped loudly as she took her first breath of fresh air through her mouth since the Nullifier thrust inside her. Both her jaw and throat were sore, and her lungs felt like they were in desperate need of liberation. “Huh! Huh! Huh! You…you could have killed me!”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” the Nullifier said as he sat back down in his chair, allowing his softening cock to twitch openly, a few drops of cum still gleaming along the head of his dick. “You should be proud of yourself. You take dick like a champ. You sure haven’t done this before?”

“I’m sure,” Kamala stated, practically growling.

“Guess you’re just a natural, then,” the criminal said with a smile behind his mask. “Hey, clean me off, would you? Come on, chop, chop.”

It took everything in Kamala not to stand up and kick the man, but she did as she was told, leaning in and taking the head of the man’s cock in her mouth as she lapped up the very last drop of his cum.

“You look good like that, with your lips wrapped around my cock,” the Nullifier commented as he looked down at her, only to find the teenager glaring right back up at him as she sucked on the head of his cock.

“I’m not doing any of this for you,” Kamala reminded him once she finally pulled back, leaning down and wiping her mouth with her bound hands. “I just want to get this over with, already.”

“Fine by me, I like a girl who knows what she wants,” the Nullifier told her, purposefully misconstruing her words to get a rise out of her. “Let’s see what other fun I can get out of you before we move on to the main event. And don’t even think about struggling; you’re still hours away from getting your powers back.”

With that, the Nullifier stood back up and this time helped Kamala get up on her own feet so she was standing for the first time since she came to. She immediately felt herself blush again as the criminal began looking her up and down, admiring her naked body and clearly taking inventory on exactly what to do with her now that she was all his.

“Where to start, where to start…?”

Kamala couldn’t help but gasp as she felt the Nullifier reach out and take one of her breasts in his hand, his rough fingers contrasting to her smooth and virgin flesh. He pumped her breast once, twice, three times, as though testing it, running a calloused thumb over her brown nipple and taking great pleasure from the little whimpering sound she made when he did so.

“Goddamn, you are one cute little thing,” the masked criminal said as he continued to play with the girl’s breast. “Part of me almost feels bad taking advantage of such a sweet thing like you. But hey, I’m a criminal, I’ll get over it.”

Still groping Kamala’s one breast, the Nullifier then took her other one in his remaining hand, tracing the curve of her breast and then squeezing it roughly, eliciting yet another gasp of both pleasure and surprise from the teenager. A virgin in more ways than one, Kamala had never been touched in such a way before, not by anyone, and she was almost angry with how good it felt when the criminal played with her breasts.

The criminal was remarkably gentle, as though he knew how easily he could break her, but still rough enough that it caused Kamala to rub her legs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure building down below. She could feel herself positively dripping, her cunt betraying her with its wanton needs and desires, with no mind of its own to differentiate between a lover and a creep in a mask with a thing for younger girls. But every time Kamala tried to remind herself she shouldn’t be enjoying herself, the Nullifier would squeeze her breast or tweak her nipple again, sending a shiver of pleasure running down her spine.

“Turn around,” he suddenly said, shocking Kamala out of her trance-like state of bliss. “I want to see that cute little ass of yours again.”

Blushing deeply but doing her best to bury it with her rage and dignity, Kamala obeyed by turning around. A moment later, she felt the Nullifier’s hands on her ass, one on each cheek, squeezing and groping her just as he had done to her breasts only moments before. Again, he was both gentle and rough, smoothly handling her flesh while still squeezing hard enough to excite the teenager despite herself.

“God, that’s good,” the Nullifier said as he groped the girl’s tight ass. “You really are ripe for the pickin’, girl. Bend over, would you? I want a better look.”

Biting her lip, Kamala once again did as she was told, bending herself over until she was practically mooning the criminal, not that he minded. She gasped again as she felt his hand run up and down her spine, from her ass to her neck and then back to her ass, causing her to shiver in both pleasure and surprise. Then her eyes shot wide open as she felt the Nullifier pressing the tip of his finger against her exposed asshole.

“Don’t…!” she begged, still remaining bent over and at the mercy of the criminal fingering her. She squirmed as she felt his finger make its way into her anus, both exciting and hurting her. “It’s…I don’t…that’s not…”

“Sensitive, huh?” the Nullifier asked as he politely pulled his finger out of Kamala’s asshole and then smacked her little brown butt. “Fair enough. We’ll get there eventually. But I know where you really want it…”

Kamala didn’t even have the time to question what the criminal was talking about before she felt his finger running along the dripping wet lips of her virgin pussy. She gasped, loudly this time, and her whole body shook as she felt the touch of a man for the very first time in her most intimate of places. Despite everything, the Nullifier was amazingly gentle, rubbing her pussy masterfully as he stuck a finger inside of her as though to test her out.

“Yep, definitely a virgin,” he concluded, pulling out his finger but continuing to pleasure her. “You can straighten up again. I got an idea.”

A little worried at the sound of that, Kamala did so, stranding up straight once again as the Nullifier continue to finger her slowly, gently, tantalizingly. The girl whimpered a little as she felt him withdraw and then move his hand around so he could finger her from the front, pressing his chest against her back as he proceeded to pleasure her. With one hand on her cunt and another wrapping around to take one of her supple breasts in his hand, the Nullifier was left to slide the length of his already hardening cock up and down between Kamala’s perky asscheeks, his shaft tickling her backdoor.

“You like that, don’t you?” the criminal asked as he leaned in and whispered in the girl’s ear, causing her to shiver. “You can’t lie to me, kid. Ms. Marvel likes being touched. She likes being used. And I’m gonna _love_ using you.”

“Please…” Kamala hissed gently, her legs rubbing against one another harshly as the Nullifier continued to finger her expertly. “It’s…it’s too much…”

“Tell me you like it first,” the Nullified told her.

“I like it!” Kamala admitted with a whimper, her eyes closing behind her mask and her head leaning back against the criminal’s shoulder as he pumped her naked breast, fingered her virgin pussy, slid his cock up and down the crack of her ass. Her hands were still bound, allowing her only limited movement, but right then and there, she couldn’t have cared less. “I…I love it! It feels so good! And…and I want more. I do! I want more! Please!”

The Nullifier chuckled despite himself, a chuckle that sent a shiver of both pleasure and apprehension running down Kamala’s spine. “Don’t worry, Little Miss Marvel. You’ll get more. You’ll get a lot more. But you gotta tell me what you want first, remember?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Kamala said softly, her naked body practically squirming in the criminal’s arms. “Please! Please fuck me, Nullifier. Please fuck my virgin pussy!”

“Well, since you asked so politely…”

A minute later, the Nullifier was helping Kamala onto her back on the mattress, her brown hair strewn about the place as she looked up at the criminal above her. She kept her hands up between her breasts, bound as they were, as she felt her legs spread themselves, revealing her sex, opening herself up to the criminal and his wonderful cock.

 _I’m about to lose my virginity_ , Kamala thought to herself as the Nullifier took his position above her, already stroking his ridiculously large cock as he prepared to penetrate her. _I’m about to have sex…and it’s with a criminal who calls himself the Nullifier. The Avengers certainly never trained me for anything like this!_

“Never thought I’d be popping a superhero’s cherry,” the Nullifier said as he placed the head of his thick cock against the tight lips of Kamala’s glistening pussy. “But you’ve been a good girl so far, so I’ll break you in nice and slow. You know…at first.”

Kamala hissed slightly when she felt the Nullifier press his cock against her pussy, pushing past the lips of her cunt. Then, a moment later, he pushed further still, burying himself inside of her, and she was no longer a virgin.

True to his word, the Nullifier gave Kamala time to adjust to the presence of his cock buried inside of her cunt before he began to gently move in and out of her, testing the waters as he felt her impossibly tight pussy wrapped around his throbbing cock. She gasped and whimpered a little as he moved, her eyes closed and her hips wriggling a little as she tried to accommodate his size and girth. Each thrust was easier than the one before it, however, and soon Kamala felt some of the initial pain of being penetrated begin to vanish.

That’s when the Nullifier _really_ began to fuck her.

“Huh! Huh! Huh!” Kamala grunted and moaned as she felt the Nullifier pull his cock out of her until only the head was still inside her before thrusting forward and burying himself inside her once again. He did it again, and again, and again, a little faster and a little harder each time, his hips slapping against hers as he drove his cock into her formerly virgin pussy. “Oh! Uh! Uh, uh, uhnnn!”

In response to the girl’s vocal support of his actions, the Nullifier began to pick up speed and tempo until he was slamming into Kamala at a brisk but steady pace. The superheroine had adapted remarkably quickly, a fact he was quite pride of, considering that would make fucking her all the easier. Her cunt was already almost impossibly tight around his thrusting cock, her vaginal walls squeezing him for all he was worth, so tight it was almost painful. That didn’t stop him, however; as painful as it might have been, it was ten times more pleasurable to be balls-deep in such a cute and willing teenage girl.

Soon Kamala’s hips began to match the Nullifier’s thrust for thrust, bucking back at him as he pounded into her, his balls slapping against her as he buried his cock deeper and deeper into the girl’s adolescent cunt. She writhed and squirmed in pleasure beneath him, her cute little breasts bouncing up and down as she was fucked for the very first time in her entire life. It didn’t take long for the criminal to reach down and take one of the girl’s breasts in his hands, squeezing and pumping it as the other one bounced in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck, am I glad I chose to rob that bank today,” the Nullifier said as he continued to pound Kamala into the mattress below, slamming her bare ass into the fabric as he drove his cock deeper and deeper into her needy cunt.

“Uh-huh…” Kamala whimpered numbly, too busy bucking her hips and taking the criminal’s cock to do anything else but agree with him. At the touch of the man’s hand on her breast, she felt herself leaning into his grip, as though begging him to abuse her.

The Nullifier took his time admiring Kamala’s adolescent body as he claimed it as his own; her curved and bucking hips, her beautifully bouncing B-cup breasts with their perky little nipples, even her flushed face as she laid back and tried to take as much of the criminal’s cock as she possibly could. She squeezed her hands together between her breasts, and the Nullifier almost – _almost_ – wanted to undo her handcuffs just so he could feel her nails digging into his back as he gave her the pounding of a lifetime.

Kamala, of course, found herself in a completely different world, lost in the pleasure of being fucked by a man for the very first time, having never before felt so hot or so full. The sensation of a man’s cock absolutely filling her most intimate place was indescribable – even if it was the cock of a common criminal – and she was beginning to wonder how she had gone her entire life without ever before being filled in such a way. It felt like the Nullifier was pounding directly into her fertile womb, directly into her soul, even! It hurt, of course, but it hurt in such a fantastic way that Kamala fell in love with the sensation almost immediately.

“Oh! Oh! Oh, yes, yes, yes!” Kamala moaned as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the mattress, her legs still spread as the Nullifier fucked her hard and well. Her whole body felt tingly, like there was a current running through it, and it took all she had not to writhe about like a bitch in heat as the criminal drove her insane with his cock. “Oh, so…so good!”

“Looks like Ms. Marvel loves _being_ stretched even more than she does doing the stretching,” the Nullifier joked above her, his one hand running up and down her naked body as she squirmed beneath him, touching and squeezing whatever he pleased. “You like that, Little Miss Marvel? You like being stretched?”

“I _love_ being stretched…!” Kamala gasped as she felt the Nullifier bury himself to the hilt inside of her, literally stretching her insides like no one had ever done before. “Please stretch me, Nullifier. Stretch me, fill me! Just…don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

And, to his credit, the Nullifier did nothing but pick up the pace. He was balls-deep in Jersey City’s favorite teen hero, and there was no way he was going to stop anytime soon. He went on for as long as he could, ramming into the sixteen-year-old girl’s pussy and pounding her harder and deeper with every thrust. Kamala cried out in both pain and pleasure beneath him – mostly pleasure – but likewise refused to stop, instead trying to meet the Nullifier thrust for thrust by bucking her hips and then wrapping her shaking legs around his waist, as if attempting to pull him even deeper into her.

 _I never knew it could feel like this,_ Kamala thought to herself as she laid back and took her pounding like a good girl, her legs tightening around the Nullifier’s waist as he slammed into her aching pussy with thrusts that only grew harder and rougher. _I can’t believe I’m enjoying this! It’s so dirty, so wrong…but it feels so good! I never want it to stop!_

That was when it happened. As the Nullifier continued to pound into her like the teenage fuck-toy he was slowly turning her into, Kamala felt the great knot of pleasure building up in her core finally explode. All at once, her entire body felt like it was on fire, but the best kind of fire, the kind that keeps you warm and sends you tumbling into an abyss of ecstasy and pleasure and pure, blinding white, and that was when Kamala finally understood what was happening to her.

_Oh, god. I’m…I’m cumming!_

Kamala’s eyes snapped wide open behind her mask, her back arched, and her legs tightened around the Nullifier’s thrusting waist as her very first orgasm rocked her adolescent body and practically knocked her out cold. The heroine was left little more than a squirming, babbling mess as her orgasm took complete control, every nerve ending in her body firing at once until all she saw or heard was white.

“Holy shit,” the Nullifier said as he continued to ram into Kamala at breakneck pace, already close to cumming himself and now only closer still upon seeing the girl writhe in ecstasy beneath him. “I knew I was good, but damn…”

Kamala’s orgasm ended up serving as the catalyst for the Nullifier’s own, the sight and sound of the girl cumming hard beneath him simply too good to resist. Her cunt clamped down his thrusting cock like a vice grip, demanding he spill his seed inside her, and he obeyed, having planned on doing so the entire time regardless. The criminal groaned as he pumped his cock into Kamala again and again and again, firing rope after rope of white hot cum deep into her womb.

It was the sensation of the Nullifier cumming inside her that finally brought Kamala out of her white world of pleasure, the feeling of warmth and liquid filling her up that brought her to her senses. She moaned gently as she felt the criminal pump his seed inside of her, relishing the searing hot warmth that seemed to spread throughout her entire body as he did so.

Kamala knew she should have been worried. A stranger – a _criminal_ – had cum inside her, after all. But right then and there, she simply didn’t care; it simply felt too damn _good_!

By the time the Nullifier finally pulled his softening cock out of Kamala’s sore pussy, the poor girl was practically overflowing, the man’s seed leaking out of her used cunt as though he had been storing it for months just waiting for the right girl to deliver it to.

“Soooo much,” Kamala gasped gently as she reached down and felt the milky liquid leaking out of her pussy with her bound hands. “I think I like it. I feel so full…”

The Nullifier chuckled, despite himself. “Yeah, probably shouldn’t have done that. Shouldn’t leave behind DNA evidence, and all that. But something tells me you won’t be tellin’ anyone about this anyway.”

Kamala shook her head, blushing deeply once again, as though she hadn’t just been fucked within an inch of her life.

“Good girl,” the Nullifier said, before beckoning to his softening cock and revealing the last few drops of cum still staining its head. “Care to do the honors?”

Kamala did so without sass this time, leaning up and then taking the Nullifier’s cock in her mouth as she finished him off, licking his cock clean of cum and then sucking a little just for the hell of it. Despite everything, she was still the same Kamala Khan; only ever willing to give 110%, and nothing less!

“You are still gonna let me go, right?” Kamala asked as she finally pulled her lips off the criminal’s cock.

“I might be a supervillain, but I keep my promises,” the Nullifier reassured her as he finally put his cock away. “Much as I’d like to take another go at you…I ain’t gonna push my luck.”

With that, the masked villain helped Kamala stand back up and then unlocked her handcuffs, freeing her from her bondage. The girl immediately went about rubbing her wrists, trying to relieve the pressure that had built up from having them bound for so long.

“My costume?” she asked.

“Over on the table,” the Nullifier said. “Go on, get dressed. But no funny business.”

A few minutes later, Kamala was fully dressed. She was still flushed of course, and walking a little funny considering the pounding she had taken, but other than that she looked as good as new, just as strong and heroic as she had when she set out to protect Jersey City. The Nullifier almost regretted his life decisions seeing the girl in her costume, so proud of herself and ready to do what she could to help others.

Almost.

“So…now what?” Kamala asked, turning to the Nullifier but careful to keep her distance.

“Now I knock you out and drop you off on a rooftop somewhere,” the Nullifier told her, already rolling his eyes when he saw her open her mouth to protest. “I know, I know, but I can’t have you figuring out where my lair is, can I? There’s nothing for it. It’ll be quick, just a little gas, then you wake up back in downtown. Easy does it.”

“Fine,” Kamala said, realizing she didn’t really have much of a choice considering she was still powerless. “And what about you? Going back to a life of crime?”

“If you’re asking if you’ll see me again, you can count on it,” the Nullifier said with a little smirk behind his mask. “Jersey City’s got nothing the Nullifier can’t handle. And who knows? Maybe we can have some more fun next time. I’d still like a crack at that tight, little ass of yours.”

And, despite everything, Kamala smirked back. “Who knows? Maybe next time…I’ll let you.”


End file.
